The primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention. This application requests partial support for the annual meeting of this small multidisciplinary organization. At this time defraying some of the costs of its annual meeting, requested here, is critical to the continued growth of the society. The society has limited resources and is thus very vulnerable to financial failure. In addition, the meeting proposed here will be held in Seattle, which may result in lower attendance. This risk, however, was deemed necessary to take to reach out to west coast members and participants. The meeting will be in Seattle, Washington, April 10-12, 1991. In recent years, approximately 150 registrants have attended the annual meeting (165 in 1990). Meeting speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in the study of cancer causes, and most significantly in translating known information into effective cancer prevention programs. The meeting will be held in the conference room of a hotel. The meeting is focused on 5 symposia on: cancer control in underserved populations, interventions to prevent colorectal cancer, genetic epidemiology and cancer prevention, specific tobacco cessation strategies, and methodologies in cancer prevention research. A presidential lecture on primary prevention of Ever cancer and addresses on cost effectiveness and ethics of cancer prevention, in addition to presented research papers and posters and four study group meetings (diet, women's cancer, tobacco, chemoprevention trials) complete the program. Symposia and submitted papers will be published in peer-reviewed scientific journals. Journal advertisements and posters will be used to publicize the meeting.